Annoyance
by One-chan et Imoto-chan
Summary: Netto decides to visit Enzan, and bugs him mercilessly. Oneshot


Imoto-chan: This is what happens when you have too much time on your hands.

One-chan: Why don't you use some of that time to update your stories?

Imoto-chan: I am! Really!

One-chan: Good, so keep working on it.

Imoto-chan: Aye aye mon caption. Anyways, neither One-chan nor I own Rockman.EXE or any of the characters. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Netto sighed. School had been let out early, and he was completely bored.

"Netto-kun, why don't you hang out with one of your friends?" suggested Rockman.

Netto thought deeply for a moment before smiling brightly. "Great idea! I wonder if Enzan's still working…"

Rockman tried to tell his younger brother that visiting the cerulean eyed boy was not a good idea, but it was no use. Netto had made up his mind.

Enzan was quietly working in his office, finishing up an important document. His secretary had left to buy more instant coffee, so it was just him and Blues.

"ENZAN!"

The said boy cringed at the obnoxiously loud and all too familiar voice.

So much for a day of peace and quiet.

Netto grabbed the nearest chair and plunked it down beside the black and white haired boy.

"Hey Enzan!" he greeted cheerfully, "What's up?"

Enzan sighed. "Netto, what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"Well, school ended early, so I decided to visit you." explained the brunette, logging Rockman into the Net so he could hang out with Blues.

"You call barging into my office visiting?"

"Yep!"

Netto looked around the dull room, filled with desks, computers, and everything else you'd expect to find in an office. Netto turned to Enzan, hoping that they boy would suddenly do something amusing, like break out into song and dance. However, nothing exciting happened, and Netto's boredom quickly grew.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

Enzan resisted the urge to duck tape the boy's mouth shut. "Netto I'm working." he replied, stressing the last word.

"You're always working." Netto remarked.

Enzan decided to remain quiet and ignore the younger Net Savior. Who knows? Maybe he'd take the hint and leave.

"So, what'cha working on?" asked Netto, drumming his hands on the back of the chair.

Enzan continued to ignore him.

Now, most people would have understood that Enzan didn't want to be bothered, and would have left him alone. However, Netto wasn't like most people. Instead, he found himself overcome with a strong urge to poke the duel haired boy's shoulder.

POKE

Strangely, his urge wasn't satisfied. Maybe he'd try just one more time.

POKE

A few more times couldn't hurt.

POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE POKE

"What do you want?" growled a very irritated Enzan.

"I'm bored." stated Netto, poking Enzan again and again.

"And you find this amusing?" Enzan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." replied Netto, who was still poking him. "Your shoulder is squishy."

Enzan fell off his chair.

Netto burst out laughing, while the now red Enzan scrambled back up.

"Netto, why don't you play on the computer?" suggested Enzan, in an attempt to get the younger boy to leave him alone.

"Alright." agreed Netto, moving to one of the many extra computers in the room.

Enzan let out a sigh. Finally, he could return to peace and quiet.

However, silence never lasts long with Netto in the room.

Enzan's ears caught the sound of a game Netto was currently playing. The volume was very loud; too loud in his opinion.

Trying to remain calm, Enzan walked up to the younger boy, swung Netto's chair around, and glared his famous death glare.

"Netto," he said, struggling to keep his temper intact. "What are you playing?"

Ignoring Enzan's glare, Netto smiled cheerfully. "Pacman." he answered.

"Well, turn the volume down." Enzan ordered, giving Netto one last glare before returning to his work.

Netto, on the other hand, decided that the music wasn't loud enough. Resuming his game, he turned the volume up even louder.

Enzan let out a low growl. He tried to continue working, but the stupid "waka waka waka" was really getting on his nerves.

As was the one controlling the volume.

It was time to take drastic measures.

Netto was deeply absorbed in his game. He was so close to beating the level. Almost there…

Suddenly, the computer shut down.

"NO!" cried Netto overdramatically, desperately trying to turn the computer back on.

'What could have caused it to shut down?' he thought.

Netto turned to see Enzan holding the computer's power plug and smirking deviously.

"Enzan! Why'd you do that?" whined Netto, crossing his arms in dismay.

"To stop that annoying game." he replied, walking back to his computer.

Netto gave him a confused look. "What do you have against Pacman Enzan?" he asked.

"Many things." he answered. "Namely the music."

"I'm bored." complained Netto, who had gone back to poking Enzan.

Seeing how his friend wasn't going to stop anytime soon, (and the fact that his shoulder was getting very sore) Enzan decided to take the day off.

"Alright, fine." he said sighing. "Let's go get a coffee or something."

Netto grinned. "Okay!" he cheered, gabbing Enzan's arm and dragging him out of the building. "I know a fantastic place. Their curry's the best!"

Enzan tried to tell Netto that he needed to save his work first, but the younger boy wasn't listening.

Oh well, it's not like anyone would dare to touch his computer while he was gone.

A few minutes after both boys had left the building, Enzan's secretary walked into the office, carrying a rather large bag of instant coffee. After making herself a cup, she headed back to her desk, only to trip on the unplugged power cord. This caused the coffee to fly right out of her hands, and spill all over Enzan's computer. The coffee caused the electronic device to short circuit, and shut down.

The secretary quickly ran to grab some paper towels in order to clean up the mess. Thoughts of how mad her boss would be when he returned filled her head. What if he fired her?

'Maybe he won't be that mad.' she thought, drying up the mess. 'After all, he did always save his work, so it's not like he lost anything important, right?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One-chan: I feel sorry for Enzan. Now he has to retype his document all over again.

Imoto-chan: He's going to need more coffee.

One-chan: Too true.

Imoto-chan: Anyways, I know it's not my best work, but I like this fic, so I had to post it. Please review.

One-chan: But no flames.

Imoto-chan: Thank you!


End file.
